Les miracles de l'apprentie sorcière
by Abbym0
Summary: Lorsque Charlie a une idée derrière la tête plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle peut enfin s'essayer à la sorcellerie…


**Hey tout le monde.**

 **Je vous avais promis quelque chose de plus joyeux alors voilà.**

 **A travers cet écrit j'ai voulu faire revivre deux personnages que j'adore faire revivre à travers les touches de mon clavier, même si je le fais rarement.**

 **Mais cet OS est surtout là pour rendre un petit hommage au personnage de Castiel qui est quelques fois -trop souvent- négligé par les producteurs de la série.**

 **Tout le monde aime cet ange. On aime cet ange. C'est l'essence même ce cet OS.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« -Tu te fiches de moi là ? » s'interloque Kevin.

« -S'il-te plaît… Ça va être marrant. » le supplie Charlie.

« -Tu peux me dire en quoi ça va m'amuser ? Non, c'est hors de question. »

« -Roh ces empotés des sentiments… ! » maugrée la rouquine.

Elle s'en va dans sa chambre, au bunker et s'y enferme. Kevin était celui qui aurait été le plus facile à convaincre. Enfin non, Sam l'aurait été peut-être plus mais il aurait eu des soupçons quand à son plan B. Parce que oui, elle en est sûre, il y a bien une manière de les faire parler. Mais comment ? Comment forcer ces abrutis de mecs à parler de leurs sentiments ? Elle va trouver. Pour lui. Elle le doit.

Le regard de la geek se pose sur la petite figurine Hermione qui se trouve sur son bureau. Ça y est, elle sait comment elle va faire. La sorcellerie ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? D'un bond elle saute de son lit et marche à toute allure vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un sort. Voilà comment elle va pouvoir leur tirer les vers du nez à ces fichus garçons !

Arrivée devant l'immensité des étagères, elle ne sait trop par où chercher. Plusieurs fois elle marche le long de l'étalage de livres, à la recherche d'un nom où d'un mot qui pourrait l'aiguiller vers un livre de sortilège. C'est une espèce de sérum de vérité qu'elle doit trouver.

« -Que cherches-tu ? » résonne une voix rauque.

Charlie se fige, se pensant d'abord pris au piège mais elle se rappelle que finalement ce n'est que Castiel et qu'il sait se tenir secret. Elle se retourne tout sourire vers lui.

« -Un livre de sortilège. »

« -Pour quoi faire ? » demande-t-il en plissant les yeux et en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« -C'est une surprise. » lance-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

« -Oh, je vois. Pour qui ? » le questionne l'ange en s'avançant vers son amie.

« -Pour toi. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler aux garçons. »

Il semble tenter d'assimiler l'information. Si la surprise est pour lui alors pourquoi ne doit-il pas en parler aux autres ? C'est curieux…

« -D'accord. » finit-il par lui concéder en hochant la tête « Les livres de sortilège, c'est par là. » déclare le noiraud en la conduisant vers l'étalage de grimoires.

« -Merci Cas. Tiens et dis-moi, tant qu'on y est : tu penses toujours ce que tu m'as dit hier ? » se renseigne la rouquine.

« -A propos de quoi ? »

« -Tu sais, comme quoi tu te sens inutile au sein de… Notre famille. » hésite-t-elle à achever.

L'être céleste baisse les yeux pour détourner le regard plus qu'animé de Charlie pour ne pas dire vivant et aimant.

« -Oui. » finit-il par souffler.

Une fois encore l'ancienne reine de Moondoor en a le cœur qui se fend. L'ange des Winchester est définitivement à croquer tant la peine qu'il traîne avec lui tel un boulet de forçat est touchante. Toutes les casseroles qu'il ramasse depuis des années doivent y être pour quelque chose. Elle le sait puisqu'elle a lu tous les livres de Carver Edlund et que de temps à autre Castiel s'ouvre à elle.

Elle s'approche de lui, dépose un bisou sur sa joue et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« -Tu sais que t'as vraiment une bouille d'ange toi ? » sourit-elle « Bon allez, pars et laisse-moi à mes recherches. »

Il quitte la pièce en fronçant les sourcils quand à la déclaration plus qu'évidente que vient de lui faire Charlie puisqu'il en est justement un.

La geek sourit toujours, fière de son idée. Elle se retourne vers l'immensité des livres de sorcellerie, en prend un et commence à le feuilleter.

Quelques heures plus tard un chasseur mal léché passe par là.

« -Tu fais quoi ? » demande-t-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé, semblant abattu par la fatigue.

« -Je cherche un truc pour mon jeu en ligne. » ment-elle.

« -Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. » déclare Dean en baillant aussi fort qu'un ours pourrait le faire.

Ça y est, elle a trouvé ! C'est pile ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prend une feuille de papier de note les ingrédients, qu'il lui faut, les quelques mots tirés d'on ne sait quel latin, ferme le grimoire, le repose et file dans le débarras où se trouvent toutes les bizarreries que le bunker peut accueillir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Sam qui bricole quelque chose.

« -Je… J'ai trouvé un truc… Enfin une recette pour booster mes neurones et… »

« -Me dis pas que c'est encore pour être plus efficace à tes jeux de RPG ? » s'amuse le cadet des Winchester tout en contenant une pointe d'exaspération.

« -Si ! Si c'est exactement ça. Et toi… ? »

« -Je refais des balles anti-sorcières. »

Charlie déglutit. Heureusement qu'elle n'en est pas une vraie de sorcière sinon elle est presque sûre qu'ils l'auraient tué. Elle s'apprête à les droguer. Enfin non elle ne va pas les droguer, ils seront totalement conscient et en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Sauf de la faculté de mentir et se défendre, c'est tout… En plus d'être docile et de faire tout ce qu'elle dit. Pour résumé c'est une sorte de GHB magique. Ils vont la massacrer. Mais tant pis, ça en vaut la peine. Et puis tout est de leur faute après tout, ils ont cas être plus démonstratif envers Castiel.

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ce qu'il te faut ? » demande-t-il.

« -Non ! Enfin je veux dire non. » se reprend-t-elle plus doucement « Je vais me débrouiller. »

Elle se glisse à travers les étagères et prend quelques boîtes par ci par là pour parfois en reposer. Lorsqu'elle sort enfin de la pièce elle pousse un énorme soupire de soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse griller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour un Winchester, quel qu'il soit. Que ça soit un prophète ou un ange du Seigneur en passant par le simple mortel. Quoiqu'il en soit elle a bien compris que tous les Winchester sont vraiment des empotés sentimentaux.

La geek s'enferme dans sa chambre à double tour et dépose tous les objets sur son bureau.

« -Place à la magie. » jubile-t-elle en s'adressant à sa fidèle Hermione.

.~.

Le résultat de sa mixture s'est changé en une sorte de liquide transparent. Si elle n'avait as vu de ses propres yeux l'étrange mélasse marron qu'elle avait faite changer de couleur et de texture elle aurait juré que c'était de l'eau. Il ne reste plus qu'à coincer chaque garçon un par un et lui faire boire sa potion magique. Elle en verse un peu dans le fond d'une tasse rempli de café et va tester son premier cobaye : Kevin. Espérons que ça marche…

Trois coups sur la porte de la chambre du prophète et elle entre pour se retrouver face au jeune homme en pleine partie d'échec contre lui-même.

« -Woaw, ton adversaire à l'air de morfler. » dit-elle simplement.

« -Il est plutôt coriace. » sourit-il.

« -Je peux prendre sa place ? »

« -Avec joie. »

« -Tiens, c'est pour me faire pardonner de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure. » annonce Charlie faussement embarrassé en lui tendant la tasse.

Le prophète semble ne pas saisir tout de suite ce à quoi elle fait référence.

« -Ah… Tu sais c'était trois fois rien. » déclare-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde tout en prenant la tasse pour en boire quelques gorgées.

Aucun signe n'indique à la rouquine que sa mixture ait un goût bizarre où qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Elle tente alors un coup d'échec mais Kevin lui prend son fou.

Comment savoir si la potion a marché ? Autant être directe, non ?

« -Dis-moi Kevin, quelle femme a été ton premier fantasme ? » demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

« -Scarlett Johansson. » répond-t-il immédiatement avec un sourire béat.

« -Ah ouais ? Pas mal… » commente-t-elle songeuse en pensant à la femme en question.

« -Pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ? » fait le garçon en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« -Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. » sourit la rouquine, fière d'elle « Surtout ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je reviens. »

« -D'accord. » répond-il simplement.

Elle s'en va alors chercher son trépied et sa caméra. Tout va se dérouler exactement comme elle l'entend et elle adore ça. D'après le manuel où elle a trouvé le sort Kevin va être à sa merci pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de quelques heures. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il va se rappeler de tout. Enfin bon, elle avisera le moment venu…

.~.

« -Cas, Cas ! Viens ! »

« -Qu'y a-t-il Charlie ? » le questionne le noiraud.

« -J'ai ta surprise. » sourit-elle pleinement « Je risque de me faire tuer mais crois-moi, elle en vaut la peine. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne vas te tuer, je te protégerais toujours. » réplique l'ange le plus sérieusement possible.

La jeune femme roule des yeux, autant exaspérée qu'amusée.

« -Viens sur le canapé. » ordonne-t-elle gentiment.

« -Pourquoi y a-t-il une caméra qui semble me filmer ? » s'enquiert-il tout en s'exécutant.

« -Pour éviter de me faire tuer. Tu comprendras en temps voulu. »

La caméra est tout bonnement là pour filmer les réactions de l'ange quant à ce qu'il va voir. Ainsi peut-être que toute la petite famille du bunker va comprendre ce pourquoi elle a fait tout ça. C'est une assurance, tout simplement.

Elle ouvre son ordinateur portable qui se trouve sur la table basse. On peut déjà y voir Kevin assis sûr une chaise, à côté de son échiquier. Un gros bouton « play » surplombe sa tête.

« -On va voir un film. Le meilleur film que t'ai jamais vu. » déclare la rouquine sûre d'elle.

Elle s'assoit près de l'ange et lance la vidéo.

 _« -Ça va comme tu veux Kevin ? » demande la voix de Charlie à travers l'ordinateur portable, hors cadre._

 _« -Nickel. Enfin si tu veux vraiment tout savoir j'ai quelques gazes à cause des burritos d'hier soir mais… »_

 _« -Non c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus de ce côté là. »_

 _On peut entendre que derrière sa caméra la jeune femme tente de se retenir de rire._

 _« -Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre ange ? »_

Derrière l'écran du portable, Castiel interroge Charlie du regard. Celle-ci lui renvoi un petit sourire qui lui est propre et lui indique d'un geste du menton de se concentrer sur son film.

 _« -Castiel ? » s'interloque le prophète._

 _« -Oui. »_

 _« -C'est plutôt l'ange de Dean si tu veux mon avis. » déclare-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde « Ils sont tellement proche avec leur lien ou je sais pas trop comment appeler ça. C'est super bizarre. Et tu sais, ils se regardent d'un air… »_

 _« -Kevin. » le rappelle Charlie._

 _« -Oui ? »_

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Castiel ? Enfin votre relation à vous deux. Pas celle de Dean et lui. » tente-t-elle de le recentrer sur la question._

 _« -C'est vraiment un mec super bizarre. Le mec le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu. T'imagine même pas, quand je l'ai rencontré il était totalement barré. »_

L'ange ne sait pas comment interpréter les mots de son jeune ami mais sourit en se remémorant le jour de leur rencontre lorsqu'il avait atterrit entre lui et Meg dans l'Impala. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête à cette époque.

 _« -Et maintenant il a retrouvé son ballet dans le cul. » continue-t-il._

Castiel fronce les sourcils de mécontentement à l'entente de cette expression.

 _« -Mais j'adore ce type. Avoir un ange avec soi, enfin à ses côtés, c'est je crois la chose la plus rassurante au monde. Sans compter qu'il était là pour moi avec Sam et Dean lorsque ça n'allait pas. Il m'a aidé à retrouver ma mère. Il… »_

 _Le prophète ne semble pas vouloir achever sa phrase._

 _« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande la rouquine, toujours hors cadre._

 _« -Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout ça ? » demande soudainement Kevin, perdu._

 _« -Parce que je te l'ai demandé. » tente de le rassurer Charlie « Tu disais, il… ? »_

 _« -Il est vraiment essentiel à notre équilibre. A tous. Sans lui Dean n'aurait plus… Enfin ne serait plus le même et du même fait Sam non plus. Ils n'auraient plus cette même force, cette union qu'ils forment. Ils sont une équipe à eux trois, ils combattent les monstres ensemble. Nous aussi on fait parti de l'équipe mais nous ne sommes que des bureaucrates. Je passe mon temps enfermé en attendant qu'une nouvelle tablette tombe du ciel et toi tu fais ton boulot de femme de lettre. Castiel il… Il permet tout simplement aux Winchester de se reposer. Enfin pas seulement dans les combats où il peut tuer n'importe quoi grâce à ses super-pouvoirs mais aussi sentimentalement. Tu comprends ? »_

 _« -Moi je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui dois comprendre donc tu peux développer ? »_

 _Le prophète pose ses yeux sur le sol, gêné de devoir développer cette partie malgré lui._

 _« -Sam et Dean ont besoin de Cas parce que sans lui ils se foutraient toujours sur la gueule l'un l'autre. Castiel est source d'apaisement. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas valable uniquement pour eux, moi aussi il m'aide beaucoup. Combien de fois j'ai voulu envoyer valser ces putains de tablettes parce que je ne trouvais pas le mot adéquat et lui venait et me le donnait. »_

 _« -Castiel a donc sa place parmi nous ? »_

 _« -Et pas qu'un peu. » dit-il en regardant sa partie d'échec._

 _« -Tu l'aimes ? »_

 _« -Bien sûr. »_

Charlie tourne la tête vers l'ange pour constater qu'il a un doux sourire détendu posé sur ses lèvres, le visage un peu plus décontracté que la normale.

 _« -Charlie, t'as mis un truc dans mon smoothie ? » demande la voix relaxée de Sam qui semble néanmoins perturbé._

 _« -Eh merde, il te faut une dose de cheval à toi. »_

 _On peut voir la rouquine entrer dans le cadre de la vidéo, prendre le verre à smoothie du cadet des Winchester pour rajouter ce qui semble être de l'eau dedans. Elle tourne la paille pour mélanger le breuvage et le tend de nouveau à son ami._

 _« -Bois, ça ira mieux. » dit-elle en sortant de nouveau du cadre tandis qu'il s'exécute plutôt docilement « Donc, Sam… » soupire-t-elle « Que penses-tu de Castiel ? »_

 _« -C'est mon ami. Mieux que ça, c'est mon frère. »_

 _« -Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a apporté ? »_

 _« -Tout. Ou presque. Il y a énormément à dire. Déjà il a sauvé mon frère de la perdition. Je crois que je ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Il m'a sauvé aussi mais peu importe. En fait… »_

 _Il s'arrête un instant pour réfléchir._

 _« -Charlie, est-ce que suis bourré ? Parce que vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu. »_

 _« -Non Sam tu n'es pas bourré, je t'ai juste fait boire un sort de vérité. »_

 _« -Woaw. Bah merci, je me sens plus léger. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de barrières entre ce que je pense et ce que je dis. Par contre si jamais je dis quelque chose de compromettant par ta faute je vais t'en vouloir. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » déclare-t-il en la pointant du doigt comme un ivrogne._

 _« -Mon Dieu c'est vrai que t'as l'air bourré… » dit-elle à voix basse comme pour la caméra « Bon, concentre-toi. Tu parlais de Cas. »_

 _« -Ah oui, Cas. En fait je crois que cet ange a été envoyé sur Terre pour nous protéger mon frère et moi. Il nous sauve tout le temps les miches. Sans lui on n'en serait pas là où on en est. A vrai dire on serait morts. Et si on était morts on aurait jamais pu sauver le monde. Et quand je dis "on" je l'inclus dedans. Castiel, l'ange déchu du Seigneur qui aide les frères Winchester dans leur vie merdique quotidienne à chasser les monstres… »_

 _Sam soupire avec un petit sourire._

 _« -C'est vrai qu'on a une vie extrêmement merdique. Mais sans lui on pataugerait dans la chiasse, tu vois ? »_

 _« -Malheureusement oui… » résonne la voix écœurée de Charlie._

 _« -Je veux dire, on est quoi sans lui ? Chaque fois qu'il disparaît on est totalement désorienté. Il… Je ne sais même pas comment te dire ça mais on ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Dean il… »_

 _« -Dean il quoi ? » le relance la rousse._

 _« -Il va m'assassiner si je parle de lui dans cette vidéo ? » demande-t-il le plus innocemment du monde en la regardant par dessus la caméra, comme si Charlie seule connaissait la réponse._

 _« -Mais non, parle. » l'encourage-t-elle._

Du coin de l'œil, la geek peut voir que Castiel est absolument captivé par les images qui sont devant lui.

 _« -On a tous besoin de lui, c'est un fait, il fait parti de nous, de la famille. Mais s'il y a un truc dont je serais toujours reconnaissant c'est de la façon dont il veille sur mon frère. Même sans veiller sur lui, il y a ce besoin que Dean éprouve de… Je sais pas, de le sentir présent. Il lui apporte énormément, je ne sais pas quoi et je crois que je ne saurais jamais mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est au-delà des mots. Ils se comprennent. Un simple regard et tout s'envole. Absolument tout. Ils sont unis par… Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais vraiment, je suis heureux que ce lien existe parce que sans ça Dean ne vivrait plus. Dean a besoin de Castiel, plus que n'importe qui. »_

 _« -Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? »_

 _« -Pas vraiment non… » avoue-t-il._

 _« -Et tu aimes Castiel ? »_

 _« -Évidemment. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est mon frère. »_

Charlie voit maintenant le visage ému de l'ange et elle est à présent sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il faut. Elle a eu raison de faire cette vidéo. Les yeux de Castiel semblent plus humides que d'habitude et sa gorge tremble d'une étrange façon. Tant pis si tout ça a un effet cathartique sur lui. En réalité c'était plutôt l'objectif recherché.

 _« -Dean ? »_

 _« -Mmmmh… ? » grogne-t-il tel une bête farouche, avachi sur le canapé._

 _« -Un verre de whisky ça te tente ? »_

 _« -Et pas qu'un peu ! » dit-il en se relevant subitement pour montrer son intérêt._

 _Cependant il reste fixé devant la caméra, comme si elle était une proie et qu'il allait l'attaquer à tout moment._

 _« -Putain Charlie, c'est quoi ce truc ? »_

 _« -Bois ça et je te raconte ça après. » conseille-t-elle en tendant le verre de liquide ambré._

 _« -Tant qu'i boire… » adjuge-t-il en s'exécutant._

 _« -Ça va mieux? »_

 _« -Génial. Tu me racontes maintenant ? »_

 _« -Je recueille le témoignage des habitants du bunker sur ce qu'ils pensent de Castiel. »_

 _« -Pourquoi ça ? » s'enquiert-il._

 _« -Parce que… Parce qu'il en a besoin. » hésite-t-elle à répondre._

 _« -Très peu pour moi. » dit-il d'un air narquois._

 _« -Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait. Alors Dean, que penses-tu de lui ? »_

 _« -Sans lui je ne serais rien. » déclare-t-il comme si c'était une évidence en la fixant visiblement droit dans les yeux « Charlie, dis-moi comment ça se fait que j'ai l'impression que tu m'as entubé en beauté ? » demande le chasseur la voix posée._

 _« -Parce que c'est le cas en fait. Je t'ai fait boire un sort qui fait que tu es obligé de me dire la vérité. »_

 _« -T'as de la chance que je t'aime… » grogne-t-il._

 _« -Tu peux développer un peu plus sur Castiel ? »_

 _« -Oui… Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Il y a tellement à dire et tellement que je ne dis pas habituellement. »_

 _« -Commence par le commencement. » conseille la rouquine._

 _« -Le commencement de Cas et moi ? » reprend-il en souriant, semblant se remémorer des souvenirs « Ça a pas été du tout évident au début. Il était… Un soldat de Dieu, un vrai de vrai. Et moi j'étais un pur athée qui venait de voir sa réalité s'effondrer. T'imagines Charlie, tu apprends que les anges existent et le premier que tu vois c'est un putain d'emplumé arrogant qui te dis avec sa voix de robot : "C'est moi qui t'ai ramené de là où tu étais et t'ai sauvé de la perdition." et… Je voulais pas y croire enfin, je pouvais pas. Et cet emplumé de mes deux trois secondes plus tard s'est approché de moi, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a décrypté exactement ce que je pensais en cet instant précis. »_

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? »_

 _« -Que… Je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé. Mais ça on s'en fout, ça a peu d'importance au fond. Juste, rend-toi compte Charlie, Cas il a su lire en moi. Il a tout compris d'un seul regard. Je ne le savais pas sur le coup mais quelques temps après j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y connaissait rien aux humains et à leurs émotions. Et pourtant il a su. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu aucun secret pour lui. »_

 _« -Ça te fait peur ? »_

 _« -Ça m'a fait peur. Maintenant ça me rassure. C'est vraiment un soulagement de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour toi. Je veux dire vraiment là. Parce que bien sûr Sam est toujours à mes côtés mais Cas… Il me connaît. Je n'ai jamais besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit parce qu'il le sait. On est comme connecté par un lien indéfinissable. »_

La rousse jette de nouveau un œil à son ami qui sourit l'entente de ces mots.

 _« -Ça n'empêche pas que tu l'engueule tout le temps… » note la geek._

 _« -D'où tu sais ça ? »_

 _« -Disons que je suis une fan inconditionnée de Carver Edlund… Pourquoi est-ce que tu le repousse toujours autant cet ange étant donné que tu as vraisemblablement l'air de tenir à lui ? »_

 _« -Je ne le repousse pas, je le tiens éloigné, c'est tout. » renchérit-il immédiatement._

 _« -Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi. »_

 _Dean lance un regard mauvais à la caméra, lui intiment de se taire et de ne jamais répéter ce qu'il s'apprête à dire malgré lui._

 _« -Parce que justement je tiens à lui. C'est pas évident d'être un Winchester tu sais… Il y a toujours une emmerde qui nous tombe dessus, une nouvelle malédiction ou encore une nouvelle apocalypse. Et Cas… Il a déjà assez morflé comme ça. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Enfin quelque chose d'autre. Il a déjà perdu ses ailes, sans compter tous ses frères et sœurs auxquels il tenait. Il m'a protégé de tout ce qu'il a pu pendant des années mais c'est bon, je m'en sors tout seul maintenant. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de lui… » il regarde avec la jeune femme par dessus la caméra avec une sorte de désolation « C'est à lui de se reposer désormais et c'est à moi de veiller sur lui. Mais paradoxalement ce n'est pas en restant près de moi qu'il est le plus en sécurité. » achève-t-il en baissant les yeux._

 _« -Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? »_

 _« -Aussi fort que je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Et c'est très déstabilisant. Et effrayant. Si un jour il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit, je crois que j'en mourrais. Cet emplumé fait tout simplement parti de moi. »_

Fin de la vidéo. Les yeux de la rouquine se tournent vers l'ange pour constater que des larmes coulent le long de son visage en même temps qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il est heureux. Ému, mais heureux. Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et se lève, le laissant seul face à l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers la cuisine, trois paires d'yeux sont braqués furieusement sur elle.

« -Charlie, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » résonne la voix nerveuse de Dean.

Face à elle, Sam, Dean et Kevin sont debout et bien éveillés, les poings serrés, prêts à se venger. Un instant elle pense à s'enfuir mais se résigne vite à ne pas le faire. Non, elle ne vas pas s'enfuir, elle va plutôt leur faire front.

« -Espèce de bande d'abrutis, vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Cessez un peu de ne vous préoccuper que de vous et levez un peu les yeux de votre nombril. Votre ange a besoin de vous. De vous tous, sans exception. Alors arrêtez de le prendre pour votre arme de guerre, votre punching-ball ou encore votre livreur de burritos ambulant et considérez-le plus comme ce qu'il est, comme ce que vous pensez vraiment de lui. » dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Sam, Dean et Kevin. « Bande d'empotés sentimentaux machistes. » conclut-elle en sortant de la pièce, comme une furie.

Les trois garçons en restent coi. Au bout de quelques secondes un reniflement se fait entendre. C'est Dean le premier qui a déclique. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir Castiel, de dos, sur le canapé. Machinalement, il se dirige à pas pressé vers lui, suivi des deux autres.

« -Hey Cas, ça va ? » s'enquiert-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« -Oui. » sourit-il.

L'ange les regarde tous les trois, essuyant ses larmes de joie. Cette vidéo où chacun parlait sans aucun artifice lui a fait le plus grand bien. Il sait maintenant que sa place est ici, dans ce bunker aux côtés d'un prophète du Seigneur, d'une femme au fort caractère, d'un géant aux cheveux trop longs et de l'humain qu'il a sauvé de la perdition il y a de cela neuf ans. Parce qu'ils s'aiment. Tous sans exception s'aiment et si jamais il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre eux tous va en pâtir.

Alors oui, sa place est ici, avec eux. Il restera a leur côtés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Parce que bordel de Dieu, ils sont une famille.


End file.
